


I’m a sucker for…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 8.	I’m a sucker for…Kurt has secrets...sort of.
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Kudos: 12





	I’m a sucker for…

Kurt loves musicals. He is simply a sucker for singing and dancing added with acting. He loves them on stage. Watching shows makes him giddy. It seriously fixes a whole bad day or week. Rachel’s a bit of a Broadway snob…but Kurt wants to see it all. He is determined to see every last option on Broadway and off. The second week he is New York he meets a friend of Isabelle’s who helps him score inexpensive tickets to a different show each week. The man is actually excited when Kurt informs him that he wants to see the less popular ones most, he’ll save the big name shows for going to with Rachel. He watches the non-musicals as well, but musicals are what really sing to his soul…pun intended.

He likes some of the smaller, more obscure shows more than he likes the famous ones.

The musicals don’t have to be on stage, live, either. He loves the videos and bootleg taped copies of performances that were on like PBS and other such stations that his mom or dad used to make for him…. _Cats, Into the Woods, Jesus Christ Superstar, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Les Mis, Fiddler On The Roof, Phantom_ …all of them and more are watched over and over.

What he is really a sucker for though, is cheesy musical movies. From Disney to Elvis and everything in between that could possibly even be considered a musical. He loves _Gidget_ and _Beach Blanket Bingo_. He knows every song in _Summer Magic_ and the _Slipper and the Rose_. He knows whole sections of _The_ _Pied Piper_ and _Horsemasters._ He loves _Men in Tights_ and _Meatballs_. He could happily live off of _Pretty_ _in Pink_ and _Some Kind of Wonderful_. He learned dances off of _Flashdance, Footloose, Fame_ , and _Dirty_ _Dancing_. Before those he copied Shirley Temple. He counts _Strictly Ballroom, Shag_ and _Dance With Me_ as educational films…somewhat. He even considered Scooby-doo movies to be musicals and watches Josie and the Pussycats when he gets a chance. He watches taped recordings of _Fame_ the TV show and the _Muppet Show_. He loves all the classical musicals as well – _Sound of Music_ is probably his all-time favorite- but there is just something about cheesy musicals that are forgotten or not counted that just draws Kurt in.

He doesn’t think Rachel ever figures it out, but he knows Santana knows his secret.

It’s all right though. He knows she won’t spill it…not after he found her singing along to his bootleg copies of the episodes of the _Brady Bunch_ when they had the band one night and then to _Xanadu_ the next.


End file.
